yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Home
The protagonist's home in Yomawari: Night Alone. It is the only enterable building in the first game and the only place to save the game in Town. The player can return here from the map menu. Returning home will clear the quicksave location from the Jizo statues and set it to home. When certain collectibles are found they will show up in the girls' room. Story After Poro gets hit by the truck the protagonist returns home alone dragging Poro's leash. Her sister is standing outside the house. She sees that Poro is not with the protagonist and asks where he is. The protagonist doesnt have the courage to tell her what happened to their dog and just looks down instead. The sister assumes Poro ran away and offers to go look for him. She tells the protagonist to stay there and that she will be right back, giving the player the choice to answer Yes or No. Regardless of the answer she will leave to look for Poro and the protagonist will stay home until late at night, when she gets worried about her sister and decides to go look for her. She later returns home after her sister disappears thinking she has returned home. Upon not finding her, the Protagonist decides to go search for her sister. She returns back Home during her search whenever she goes through a major event or to place the Items she found. In the beginning of Chapter 7, when the player attempts to leave the house, Mr. Yomawari will be in the hallway and it starts walking towards the room. Once he gets close the girl quickly runs away from him. Mr. Yomawari will then fade away, leaving the Black Crayon Note in room. After completing the game, both the protagonist and her sister are back home, though the former still goes out at night to search for Items or simply explore. Residence * Protagonist * Sis * Poro (previous) * Mr. Yomawari (temporary) Items Usable There is one usable item obtained from the toy box. However it can only be unlocked upon completing Hanako's Event. The Doll can be replenished at the toy box located in the Protagonist's room inside the Home. However, it is only obtainable once you unlock the Doll by finishing the event with Hanako. Collectibles There are a total of 5 collectibles in Home. Eyepatch The Eyepatch can be collected automatically once you beat the game. Bone-Shaped Gum The Bone-Shaped Gum can be found in the sand pile next to Poro's dog house. The player needs to have collected the Shovel from the Park in order to collect it Unhappy Letter The Unhappy Letter can be found right at the house's gate. Secret Letter The Secret Letter has a small chance of appearing in the mailbox after the player has put the Unhappy Letter in a postbox. Black Crayon Note In the beginning of Chapter 7, Mr. Yomawari will show up at Home and move towards the protagonist. She quickly runs away him. Mr.Yomawari doesn't chase her and simply fades away leaving the Black Crayon Note on the floor of her room. Worn-Out Crayons After completing the game's story the Worn-Out Crayons can be found by the bookshelf in the room. Gallery Full House.jpg|Home with every visible collectible. Category:Locations